


Sunset

by Draycarla



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Biting, Blow Jobs, Feelings Realization, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sheithlentines 2019, Valentines Day Fic, i think thats the right tag, set during s8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycarla/pseuds/Draycarla
Summary: Sunsets are always bonding moments for Shiro and Keith, and while they stop on Lynjoras to resupply the Atlas, this instance is no different, but perhaps the most important of them all.-A fic for Valnetines Day!





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a little fic for valentines day, and it's some Sheithy goodness! I really wanted to get this all done, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I wrote this while listening to a band called Starset, which for me sing songs that work amazingly for sheith :) (Frequency, Starlight, Everglow, Satellite, and Die For You have been the biggest contributors from the Vessel's album). 
> 
> God I fucking love this ship.

“I heard I'd find you here.”  
Keith looked up from his spot on the large rock, overlooking a silent turquoise ocean, to see Shiro stood beside him. He turned his head back to the two discs that hung low above the water. The sky was a mix of deep reds, purples, oranges and yellows; much like a sunset on Earth. Memories flickered like rays through thick cloud in his mind.  
“I thought you were busy with the locals?”  
“Ah. I was earlier, but the supplies are sorted now.”  
“That's good.”  
“Keith...are you alright?” He felt a hand carefully brush over his shoulder and he tensed under the burning touch. “I'm fine.” Keith bit, glaring at the red sand beneath him. He wished they'd never needed to stop on Lynjoras. He wished Veronica hadn't made a deal about it being Valentines Day back on Earth. He wished that Iverson and Curtis hadn't called Shiro away when he was about to ask if he was free later. Most of all, he wished that he'd ran after him and asked. “I can leave you alone with the sunset,” he chuckled softly, “you have a thing about them, don't you?” Shiro rubbed his shoulder, and Keith felt the pressure ease.

 

“I have a thing about you-” the words tumbled out of his mouth before he registered what he was saying. He clenched his fists as he glared into the sand below him, hearing the boots come to a stop. “K-Keith? What do you-”  
“You _know_ what I mean, Shiro!” Keith whipped his head around, breathing in sharply. It was now or never. “I told you I loved you...remember?” Keith turned away again and slipped off the rock, screwing his face up in frustration. “Please say you remember.”

 

The only sound was that of the waves lapping over the shingle.  
“I do remember.” Shiro muttered. Keith heard him move and a soft grunt. “I remember it all, Keith.”  
“Then _why_ does it feel you've drifted away? I can't...I can't lose you again, not now you're back.” He swallowed back the lump in his throat and turned to Shiro, the wind blowing his hair across his face. Shiro was sat on the sand staring out past him. “I...” He bit his lip. “There's so much more responsibility. So much more I've had to process since Allura brought me back. Adam's death. Sendak. Honerva. Finding a new lease of life after everything with Black. I...for the first time in a years, I've been questioning myself and,” he shook his head in frustration, “I've been _scared_. Being away for so long from everyone, even you and the others...I have these memories from the clone, but it's trying to make sense of all these thoughts, these feelings. I've been trying to find myself, and it's something I needed to do alone-”

 

“For fuck sake, Shiro!” Keith shouted, his lips curled back exposing his teeth. “Stop carrying this all yourself. We'd all of helped you, like you helped all of us. Like you helped _me_.” Keith dropped to his knees, clapping his hands over Shiro's shoulders and looking into those beautiful grey eyes. “You're not alone any more. Look at me, Shiro.” Keith traced his hand over his strong jawline, tilting it back towards him. Keith mustered a soft look, trying to ignore the stabbing pain in his chest. “I'm sorry.” Shiro closed his eyes, raising his hand to Keith's. “I had to avoid you, but _fuck_ it's been hard. Those feelings? I...I had to work out if it was truly me or the clone that had them.” Shiro's organic hand moved from Keith's hand to his face. Something in Keith's stomach dropped. Of course, he didn't have feelings-

 

“I worked it out a bit ago, but kept ruminating on it. I didn't want to upset you or lead you on – it's why I withdrew-”  
“Just tell me, Shiro!” His voice cracked as he leaned in, pressing his forehead against Shiro's. Just rip the bandage off, make it hurt less. He felt strong hands on his face, and in that gentle way Shiro always touched him, pushed him backwards. “I realised I really did love you.”  
“Then why...why leave it so long?” Keith laced his fingers between Shiro's. “I thought that you and James were...a thing.” Shiro's gaze hardened slightly, “you're not, are you?”  
“He's not my boyfriend.” Keith pulled the hands away and moved closer to Shiro. “It's nothing serious.” Shiro observed him for a moment, a smile tugging the corner of his lips. “I was going to give it until after we defeated Honerva...ask you to come away with me on vacation; just the two of us.” Shiro ran his hand through his hair. “Damn, I've been pretty bad at this, huh?”  
“Just a bit.” Keith managed a small laugh, noting the little gleam of relief in Shiro's eyes.  
“Do you want to watch the suns set with me?”  
“I'd love to.” Shiro moved to Keith's left and settled close to him, offering out his hand. Keith smiled, taking the organic hand in his; the shared heat a comfort Keith didn't realise he needed.

 

For another hour they sat there in silence. Keith had heard Shiro's communicator vibrate a few times, but he ignored it to wrap his arm around Keith's shoulder, pulling him in close to his chest. Keith remained latched on to his hand; he was too scared to let go in case Shiro disappeared again, and all he'd have left was the embers of his warm touch. He'd growled and gripped tighter when Shiro had gone to try and stroke his hair. He'd hummed in amusement at Keith and leaned in to brush his lips against his forehead. In turn, Keith brought his hand he'd snaked around Shiro's back up to his face, trailing a finger along Shiro's lips.

 

“Can I confess something?”  
“Sure. I think it's your turn now.” Shiro deserved the flick against his nose and poked his tongue out, earning a groan and eye roll from Keith. “Seriously, I've always wanted to touch your lips.”  
“Now you have.”  
“You're hilarious.” Keith released his grip on Shiro's hand and sat himself on top of his thighs. He leaned down, running his thumb over them. His cheeks darkened rapidly, and the usually collected Shiro was replaced by a flustered one. “K-Keith!”  
Keith hushed him as he slowly leaned in. “Can I just touch them?” His voice was quiet, husky; and those eyes, like the darkening sky above them, oh god those eyes full of hope and fear and need. Shiro wrapped Keith in his arms and pulled him down, their lips crushed together.

 

Keith hummed in delight as he ran his tongue along Shiro's lips, and they opened for him after two light nibbles. Shiro's moan under him was a mix of pleasure, nervousness and desire, as he pushed his tongue back against Keith's, who in turn tried to deepen it as he shifted his weight over Shiro's hips, running a hand along his neck and another up the back of his head, tangling his hand in the soft strands. He ran his tongue over the top of Shiro's earning a throaty moan and a small shudder. Keith pulled back, “did you like that?” He whispered, licking again at Shiro's lips. “Yes. _Fuck_.” Shiro gazed up at him through heavy-lidded eyes, mouth agape slightly. “Get back here.” Shiro brought himself up, pressing his lips roughly against Keith's. He brought his organic hand to Keith's hair and pressed the Altean one into the small of Keith's back as he thrust his tongue into his mouth, running it over his teeth and snaking it under his tongue. Keith choked back a moan and instinctively rolled his hips, grinding himself along Shiro's thighs. The kiss was broken so they could take deep breaths, but that didn't stop either of them grabbing at each others' uniforms. Shiro pulled open Keith's jacket, running his hand down the black undershirt, while Keith pushed his hands against the toned skin, raking his nails over the taut muscles.

 

Shiro hissed out, but brought his chest forward into the touch. He roughly yanked Keith's jacket down to the elbows and pulled the shirt up. He tugged his hair back, and Keith moaned out again, grinding himself harder into his lap, his own stiffness pressing against Shiro's. “We shouldn't be doing this, it's too soon,” Shiro muttered as he flicked his tongue over Keith's nipple, at first kitten licks, then pressing the nipple down with the tip. He grazed his teeth against the nub, earning a needy whine from the Paladin in his lap. Pulling Keith over him, Shiro bit at his chest, sucking the skin while teasing his other nipple with his fingers. Keith bucked his hips back into the air, his body shaking. It was a mix of pleasure and disbelief. Oh, he knew they shouldn't be doing this here, but fucking _hell_ it felt good. “If we go back,” Keith moaned, “we can...can...”  
“Shhh. I know.” Shiro pulled away from his nipple, and gave it a final lick. “I doubt you want sand in your ass.” He grinned.

 

They couldn't get back quick enough. Sam had tried to flag Shiro down, but he'd convinced him Keith and him had some urgent business. Sam had looked between them, before smiling. “Of course, you look like you're in a rush.” There was something in how he said it, but Keith didn't care to think of the implications. All he wanted was Shiro, and from how quickly he locked them in his room, Shiro wanted him. Keith pushed him against the door, pushing a knee between his thighs as they locked lips again. Shiro brought both his hands to Keith's face, forcing his fingers through his thick hair. “Mmm, someone's pushy.” Shiro chuckled into Keith's mouth, nipping at Keith's intruding tongue. “Get to the bedroom.” Shiro pushed him away. “Of course, _Captain_ Shirogane.”  
“Don't you start that, _Paladin_.” Shiro stalked after him, throwing his jacket off over the sofa.

 

He came up behind Keith and slowly unbuttoned his jacket, pulling it roughly off and dropping it to the floor. He spun him around with ease, much like in Keith's dreams, and picked him up like he was nothing. Keith ran his hands over his clothed shoulders, kneading the skin as the two fell in to Shiro's blankets. Shiro blindly tugged Keith's shirt off, while the other worked on his neck, planting rough kisses and small bites down his neck. He let him wrestle the shirt off and sat up on his haunches, panting down at Shiro. “Take your shirt off,” Keith pushed his hand under the tight fabric and dragged his fingers over the the rock-hard abs. Shiro grinned, arching his back as he pulled it slowly over his head.

 

Keith pounced, pinning his hands back to the mattress. “This is good.” He whispered, catching Shiro in another rough kiss before moving down his neck and biting the collarbone. Shiro bucked his hips into Keith's ass, purposefully grinding his hardness against it as he let out a small growl. “You're a real cock-tease.”  
“I thought patience yielded focus, mm?” Keith whispered into Shiro's clavicle, biting down and earning another throaty moan. Shiro tugged his arm free, tossing the shirt over Keith's head. He grabbed Keith by the hair and pulled him off his neck, while he used his organic hand to push himself up slowly. He steadied Keith's erratic bucking and drew his tongue up from his pec to his jawline. “It sure does.” His eyes flashed as he bit into Keith's shoulder, bringing him into a tight hug. Shiro pressed his fingers into the fabric around Keith's ass, rubbing into the dip. Keith let his head fall forward, panting softly as he pushed his body down into Shiro's touch.

 

Keith growled when the fingers pulled away. He pushed himself off his lap to the floor, undoing his trousers and pushing them down. He reached for Shiro's belt, untying it quickly as he fumbled for the zip as he settled between his knees, kicking his trousers off to the floor. Shiro assisted him, leaning back and raising his ass so Keith could yank his trousers and boxers from him. “Fuck. You look...so good.” Keith took stock of the scars that marred the flesh, but it only enhanced Shiro's physique and beauty more. He licked his dry lips, and for the first time since they'd started this he felt nervous.

 

Shiro motioned Keith over and pulled him into his lap, catching his lips again. He took Keith's hand in his and slowly ran it down his chest and past his abdomen. He let go and Keith ran his fingers over Shiro's cock. He felt the small shiver beneath him, and that was all the confidence he needed to take it firmly in his hand, stroking Shiro achingly slow, before picking up the pace as he moved back between his legs. He pressed the tip of his tongue against Shiro's head and licked downwards, earning a small whine. Keith brought his focus to Shiro's cock. He was a lot...bigger than James. He ran his tongue along Shiro's length, catching his hand around the base and squeezing as he pumped it slowly. Shiro flopped backwards into the blankets, lacing his hand in Keith's hair. “S-Shit!” He moaned out as Keith took him slowly in his mouth.

 

He wasn't sure if he could fully take Shiro in his mouth to the hilt, but Keith was going to fucking try his best. He closed his eyes, slowly forcing himself down. He grazed his teeth against the skin, small groans and whispered curses spurring him on. Shiro's heat was intoxicating, and he could feel his own body burn with want. His own cock twitched and ass ached for something – anything – to just fill him. He pulled himself off of Shiro, pushing his fingers into this mouth. He brought the slicked fingers round to his ass, easing one in slowly. “You okay? What're you doing?” Shiro pushed himself up, cocking his head to the side. Keith blinked, looking sheepishly away. “I just...fuck.” Keith buried his face in Shiro's lap. “Hey, hey.” Shiro shushed, tilting his face up. “Don't feel embarrassed.”  
“I needed stimulation. I feel hot, everything aches.” Keith mumbled, his face flushed as he looked to the side. Shiro chuckled and patted the mattress. “I can fix that ache.”

 

Keith crawled back onto the bed, pulling Shiro close. “I still want to give you oral.”  
“It's fine.” Shiro pressed his lips against Keith's, bringing him down on top of him. “Turn around – it'll be easier to give me oral like this.” Keith nodded, and felt Shiro's hands take his hips, lifting him over his face. Keith leaned down, taking Shiro back into his mouth. This was a lot easier; that and because his dick was so slick from working it already. He brought his mouth down, working his way to the hilt, curling his tongue around Shiro's length. The throaty groans and hisses behind him were music to his ears.

 

A finger pressed against his entrance, and Keith bucked his hips backwards. He heard a low chuckle and Shiro's Altean hand steady his hips, while the finger teasing his hole pressed again. The heat in Keith's body rose, and he whimpered with need into Shiro's dick as he picked up the pace, forcing his mouth down quicker. He took hold of his cock at the base, stroking firmly. The finger slowly pushed its way inside, probing and curling. Keith pulled off, moaning and trying to lean back into the touch as it pulled back, only to push back in slowly. Shiro carried on slowly working him up with one finger. “I'm going to try a second.”  
“Put three in. Fuck. Please.” Keith panted; his hair stuck to the think sheen of sweat on his brow. He pumped Shiro with more vigour, earning another curse.

 

Shiro complied with Keith's request. He moaned out as he felt them push in. Perhaps he was not prepared as much as he thought, but he guessed Shiro'd worked that out as well as they remained still within him for a few moments, before Shiro slowly started to stretch him out. The throaty moans filled the room. Keith had abandoned Shiro's cock, occasionally stroking it, as he laid over his thighs, letting Shiro work him thoroughly. He pushed back as Shiro went to withdraw, and slowly between them they built up a rhythm.

 

Without warning, the fingers pulled out. “Fuck.” Shiro hissed, rolling Keith's body over to the sheets. He leaned over to the small chest of drawers near the bed, pulling one open and pulling out a bottle of lube. He squeezed out the contents over himself, and rubbed it around Keith's entrance, poking his fingers back inside and receiving another heady moan. “Fuck me.” Keith begged, tugging at Shiro's arm. He pulled his legs further apart and raised his hips. Shiro growled, and dragged him up. He lined himself up with his entrance and slowly pushed himself in.

 

Keith drew in a sharp breath and it shuddered out as Shiro pushed in. Shiro let his head fall forward before shifting Keith's hips again. “Fucking hell, it's tight.” He pushed himself further in, before drawing back and thrusting down. Keith growled out in pleasure, watching Shiro as he pulled his legs up to rest on his shoulders. “Fuck!” He screamed out as Shiro drove himself in. The two panted heavily as Shiro kept to a steady rhythm, occasionally grinding in deeper or becoming agonisingly slow. “I don't wanna come yet.” Shiro panted out, his face red and flustered as he rolled his hips. Keith pushed his head back, and brought his hand to his face, biting his fingers as he tried to stifle back a moan.

 

“Lay back.” Keith pulled his legs off Shiro's shoulders and swung himself up. Shiro nodded, pulling out carefully, as Keith shoved him back into the sheets. He straddled Shiro's hips, taking his dick in his hand and easing it back in with a small pop. The feeling of fullness returned and he let out a soft gasp, pushing himself as far down as he could until he felt it press against his prostate. Grabbing Shiro's hand, he placed it around his own cock. “Please, it fucking hurts.” He dug his nails into Shiro's hips, knowing he'd be leaving small crescent moon-shaped marks, by the end of the night. Shiro brought his other hand to Keith's hips to steady him as he started rolling his hips, building up a fast pace.

 

Every time Shiro hit his prostate, the heat would increase. It was becoming unbearable. His cock was starting to leak pre-come as Shiro worked him up into a frenzy. “Just fuck me up!” Keith's voice rose an octave as his pace increased. He heard a grunt below, and felt Shiro bring his knees up. Keith fell forward and Shiro pulled him into a hard kiss as he thrust into his ass, other hand busy still pumping his cock.

 

Both Shiro and Keith's thrusts became erratic and frenzied, until Keith sank his teeth into Shiro's neck. In a throaty scream, he squeezed Keith's hip hard enough to leave bruises and came hard in his ass. That sent Keith over the edge, and he came into Shiro's hand. Shiro slowly eased out the rest of his orgasm, Keith whining from the over-sensitivity as he came down hard. Keith collapsed on top of Shiro, panting heavily. He was sweaty, Shiro was just as sweaty, and he finally became aware of the stickiness against his stomach. “Fuck.” Shiro wheezed out, kissing Keith on the forehead. “That was...that was.”  
“Mind-blowing?”  
“Yeah...that.” Shiro hummed in amusement as he let his head roll back, lightly playing with Keith's damp hair. “Fuck though.” He rolled Keith to the side, their bodies damp and sticky, and slung his arm over Keith's waist. “Thank you.” Shiro's husky voice made Keith want to fuck him all over again.

 

But then, they had the rest of the night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! I hope you enjoyed this little piece of porn!
> 
> If you want to read any other Sheith fics, I've got Respite (fluff) and Reason To Fight (porn), but both with a happy ending ^^ Regardless, this was a lot of fun to write!
> 
> If any of you read my Shendak, Chapter 12 will be out later this week/Monday. I've got a lot going on this weekend and week in general.


End file.
